La sangre de la serpiente
by James Malfoy
Summary: Harry se esta muriendo y solo dos serpientes pueden salvarlo. Slash Harry-Draco


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia y sin animo de lucro

Aquella noche como en tantas otras no podía dormir, por lo que decidió salir de su cuarto y dar una vuelta para aclarar las ideas que rondaban por su mente y que no le dejaban conciliar el sueño desde varias noches atrás. Cogió su varita, su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Poco después y tras esquivar dos veces a Filch, una a Snape y otra más Peeves, llegó a los jardines del colegio, quería estar solo y sabía que el bosque prohibido sería el mejor lugar para ello. Daría un paseo por el bosque antes de ir a buscar a su "pequeña" amiga Kyra.

Como cada vez que entraba en él, el bosque le parecía vivo y cambiado en cada una de sus salidas nocturnas, a pesar de ello, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar el camino de ida y vuelta. Tras una buena caminata, llegó a un claro en el bosque desde el que podía divisar una enorme cueva. Estaba escondido entre los arbustos, cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos dorados le observaban atentamente, sabía que era peligroso pues todas las criaturas del bosque lo eran, pero no tenía otro remedio.

-Puedo pasar? – sorprendentemente y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran la cría de serpiente que le vigilaba se movió.

Lentamente la serpiente se fue acercando hacia él, hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, entonces levantó su cuerpo hasta ponerse a la altura de sus ojos. Harry sabía que eso era una prueba, siempre se la hacían cuando iba a verla y siempre la superaba. Cuando la cría se dio por satisfecha, se alejó de él en dirección a la cueva.

Como cada noche después de la prueba, Harry siguió a la cría de serpiente hacia el interior de la cueva, cuando llegaron al fondo de ésta, la cría se dio la vuelta y de nuevo mirando a esos ojos verde esmeralda, empezó a aumentar de tamaño recuperando su cuerpo normal. En poco tiempo, la cría de serpiente había recuperado su tamaño normal, demostrando así que no todo es lo que parece y que indudablemente ella era una de las pocas serpientes con un sistema mágico de defensa que quedaban en el mundo.

Tras una breve y casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza por parte de ambos, la serpiente llamada Kyra comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas noches Harry, ya pensaba que no vendrías.

- Yo también. Esperaba que después del entrenamiento de esta tarde estaría tan cansado que dormiría de inmediato.

- Ya veo que no ha pasado como planeabas ehh?

- Por desgracia así es, llevo más de un mes sin dormir más de dos horas diarias, y como cada noche desde que te encontré hace un mes, he venido aquí buscando consejo.

- Sí, y como cada vez desde que nos conocimos un mes atrás mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no puedo ayudarte. Tú y solo tú eres el único que puede encontrar la solución al problema que me planteas cada noche.

- Aunque tú ya sabes la respuesta verdad?

- Por supuesto. Recuerda que desde que me salvaste aquella vez, quedamos unidos en cierto modo, ya que nuestra sangre se juntó formando una sola, por lo que en cierto modo soy tú, al igual que, en cierto modo, tú eres yo.

- Sí ya lo sé, sin embargo no soy capaz de encontrar una solución, seguro que no puedes ayudarme?

- Misma pregunta, misma respuesta. No. Si lo hiciera ya no seríamos uno como ahora, y tú no quieres eso no?

- Bien sabes que no estoy dispuesto a separarnos.

- Ni siquiera para saber la solución al porqué de tus actos respecto a él?

- Ni siquiera así.

Cuando Harry terminó de responder, Kyra escuchó un ruido fuera de la cueva. Dispuestos a protegerse mutuamente de lo que fuese que hubiese provocado aquel ruido, salieron uno al lado del otro.

Sorprendentemente, al salir de la cueva ninguno de los dos vio ni escuchó nada más, aún así, Harry decidió volver al castillo y tomarse aquella poción que tan poco le gustaba para dormir todo el tiempo posible, ya que pronto se haría de día.

Al día siguiente, Harry aún seguía dándole vueltas a que había sido lo que provocó aquel ruido la noche anterior, aunque no encontró ninguna respuesta, por lo que decidió ir a desayunar. Poco después llegaron sus amigos y los demás miembros de las casas, todos expectantes por el partido que sucedería esa misma mañana.

- Ey Harry!! Como estas compañero? Preparado para el partido de hoy? Seguro que sí, pero recuerda que no podemos perder, sino no ganaremos la copa.

- Si Ron, ya lo sé. Además, he estado preparando algunas jugadas por si acaso.

- Eso me gusta Harry, debemos ganar y así machacar a Slytherin en el último partido de curso y restregarles la copa por la cara como los otros años.

Tras un largo monólogo por parte de Ron y mucha comida a medio masticar dispersa a su alrededor, bajaron en dirección al campo de quidditch para comenzar el partido.

Al principio del partido, todo iba bien, Gryffindor ganaba por 30 puntos a Slytherin, hasta que la snitch hizo su aparición. Inmediatamente, ambos buscadores se lanzaron en picado hacia ella, pero ninguno fue capaz de atraparla gracias a los esfuerzos del otro para que no la consiguiese coger. Finalmente y tras varias apariciones más, el equipo de Slytherin decidió jugar su última y mejor carta, el juego sucio. Encantaron las dos bludgers sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ya que todos los espectadores observaban atentamente los intentos de ambos

buscadores por capturar la escurridiza snitch. Cuando la snitch volvió a aparecer, los golpeadores de Slytherin lanzaron las dos bludgers encantadas contra Harry. El otro buscador, se apartó rápidamente, por lo que Harry pudo atrapar finalmente la ansiada pelota, aunque con desastrosas consecuencias, ya que ambas bludgers le golpearon de lleno en cabeza y pecho, cayendo instantánemente hacia el suelo del campo.

Cuando los profesores y los alumnos de la escuela llegaron hasta él, lo vieron retorcerse por el dolor y sangrando sin cesar. La señora Pomfrey, conjuró inmediatamente un hechizo para evitar que el muchacho perdiera más sangre, pero éste no sirvió de nada, ya que las heridas habían sido provocadas por un hechizo y no podían ser reparadas por otro, al menos sin saber cuál lo había provocado. Inmediatamente, algunos de los profesores lo llevaron a la enfermería del castillo para buscar una solución rápidamente, o si no, moriría desangrado. Mientras, los de más profesores intentaban averiguar quién había hechizado las bludgers y con qué conjuro, aunque no tuvieron gran éxito.

Tras varias horas en la enfermería y la llegada de varios de los mejores medimagos de San Mungo, nadie sabía cómo curar a Harry, solamente pudieron curar las heridas de la caída evitando así una muerte más rápida, aunque sin una transfusión de sangre mientras encontraban una cura, moriría inevitablemente. Como nadie sabía el grupo sanguíneo de Harry, le tuvieron que hacer rápidamente las pruebas necesarias, pero estas eran inconclusas, ya que el resultado no correspondía con ningún grupo conocido hasta ahora.

El rumor de que Harry moriría en breve si no se encontraba una solución circulo rápidamente por la escuela.

Finalmente, y haciendo acopio del poco valor que tenían, los Slytherins confesaron, aunque su confesión de poco sirvió, ya que aun habiendo cerrado las heridas provocadas por el hechizo, Harry había perdido demasiada sangre, por lo que igualmente moriría. Nadie sabía que podían hacer para salvar la vida del niño-que-vivió.

De repente, un grito recorrió el silencioso castillo. Varios de los profesores fueron en la dirección del grito y cuando llegaron tuvieron que atravesar un mar de estudiantes que tapa la entra del castillo, hasta que finalmente lo vieron. Una enorme serpiente de más de siete metros de altura, se erguía delante del castillo. Parecía inofensiva, sin embargo su monstruoso tamaño y su escrutadora mirada, estremecían incluso al más valiente de los Gryffindors.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que la serpiente atacase, sin embargo, un alumno de sexto curso de Slytherin se movió lentamente, atrayendo la mirada de alumnos y profesores.

Él no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, ni sabía porque arriesgaba su vida de esa manera, solo sabía que aquella enorme serpiente había estado con Harry aquella noche en la que lo siguió por el bosque y que posiblemente ella sería la única que pudiese salvarle.

Inmediatamente, la serpiente vio una rubia cabellera moverse a sus pies, por lo que lo miró con severidad, casi parecía que quisiese entrar en su mente y ver su alma a través de sus plateados ojos. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes, se inició una batalla de miradas entre la serpiente y el alumno de ojos color plata. Poco después, la intensa mirada de la serpiente cambió de una severa y asesina, a una atrayente y feliz?. Lentamente, la serpiente inclinó la cabeza como signo de respeto, poco después, fue correspondida, por lo que empezó a disminuir en tamaño y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, se dirigió hacia el alumno de ojos plateados. Cuando llegó a sus pies, se enroscó en uno y empezó a subir lentamente hasta colocarse sobre sus hombros. Todos los allí presentes se quedaron helados ante esto, pero cuando la ahora pequeña serpiente empezó a sisear cerca de su odio de forma que parecía que se comunicaba con él mediante susurros, se quedaron completamente congelados, ya que cuando la serpiente dejó de susurrar el chico salió corriendo por dentro del castillo. Cuando los allí presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, empezaron a hablar entre ellos para confirmar lo que habían visto momentos atrás, sin embargo, los profesores que habían estado presente, tuvieron un presentimiento por lo que corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían en dirección a la enfermería.

Tras varios minutos de correr sin descanso, paró delante de una enorme puerta doble, tras la cual sabía que se encontraba la persona por la que acababa de arriesgar su vida para salvar la de él. Abrió las puertas rápidamente, y a la misma velocidad y bajo la mirada del director, algunos profesores y los medimagos, se dirigió hacia la cama de Potter.

Sin demora alguna, la serpiente bajó del muchacho y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar a su cara. Allí entornó los ojos, y bajo la mirada de los magos que se encontraban en la enfermería, mordió el cuello de Harry inyectando en él no veneno como hubiese sido normal, sino su propia sangre, sangre que compartía con él desde hacía un mes aproximadamente. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, llegaron los demás profesores, y al igual que los demás se quedaron quietos viendo como aquella serpiente le daba su propia sangre a Harry, haciendo que éste recuperase poco a poco su moreno color de piel. Cuando la serpiente paró y se separó del cuello de Harry, volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de éste en dirección del brazo que anteriormente la había transportado desde los jardines.

A pesar de que observaban atentamente, nadie se dio cuenta de que la serpiente había parado de inyectar su sangre en el cuerpo de Harry. Finalmente, el director volvió en sí, provocando que todos los presente se pusieran a trabajar para verificar que su alumno, Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, empezaba a recuperar la sangre perdida por las heridas sufridas durante el partido.

Poco después de aquello, el director, entró en el Gran Comedor para dar una importante noticia.

- Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, e de anunciaros que vuestro compañero Harry Potter, se está recuperando satisfactoriamente en la enfermería – Inmediatamente el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos de alegría impidiendo que durante un rato el director pudiera continuar con su discurso. Cuando por fin los gritos y aplausos pararon, el director continuó – Esto ha sucedido gracias a la intervención de un alumno y compañero vuestro de Slytherin y a una muy peculiar serpiente, a los cuales les estamos muy agradecidos – Después de esto y a pesar de

que ya toda la escuela sabía de lo ocurrido con la serpiente, nadie se esperaba que realmente que Harry se hubiera salvado gracias a ellos. Tras estas últimas palabras, el director se volvió a sentar, y una de las mayores y mejores cenas nunca vista en Hogwarts le sucedió de forma inmediata, provocando una alegría aún mayor en el alumnado.

Esa misma noche, Harry se despertó como ya era usual en él. Nada más abrir los ojos y distinguir el blanco de las paredes de la enfermería de la escuela, buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche que como siempre se encontraba a su derecha. Una vez que se las hubo puesto, le costó algo de trabajo enfocar bien la vista, principalmente porque no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo en el lado izquierdo de su cama. Su amiga Kyra, y el chico por el cual había estado pasado un mes en vela aún sin saberlo, estaban junto a él, velando su sueño y esperando a que despertase, aunque claro, ambos estaban totalmente dormidos. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormido poco después con aquella hermosa visión en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, aquel alumno de Slytherin estaba mirando el hermoso rostro de Harry bajo los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas. Sabía que se había enamorado de él sin querer, y desde que se dio cuenta se preguntaba continuamente que era lo que le atraía tanto, pero ahora, viéndolo tranquilo e indefenso mientras dormía a su lado, se dio cuenta, él un Malfoy, hijo de un peligroso mortífago, debía estar siempre con él para protegerlo de todo y de todos, aunque para ello debiese dar su propia vida.

De repente y sin darse cuenta, estaba mirando directamente hacia aquellas verdes orbes que tanto deseaba y le atraían. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando hasta que finalmente se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, que solo rompieron cuando la falta de aire y los siseos de Kyra les obligaron a hacerlo. No hacían falta explicaciones, ya que sus miradas lo decían todo, todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, todo lo que querían y todo lo que conllevaría aquello. Sabían que en poco tiempo aparecería la enfermera acompañada de profesores y medimagos, y poco después vendrían los amigos de Potter, lo sabían y no les importaba, ya que lo único en lo que podían pensar en ese momento era en estar el uno junto al otro, en agradecerse eternamente que Harry se hubiese salvado de nuevo de la muerte, y en la vida que todavía les quedaba por vivir juntos, aunque siempre acompañados de kyra, ya que de un modo u otro, formaba parta de Harry, y Draco quería a Harry lo quería entero para sí, y si eso implicaba tener también a Kyra, así sería.


End file.
